Dark Meets Light
by Xynthe Saizer
Summary: When Jaenelle was small, she had gone to an alternate universe... A place where Kings existed and ruled, instead of Queens... A place where the lighter Jewels held more power than the darker ones... A place where Light reigned and not Darkness...
1. An Unknown Twin

**_Disclaimer:_** _ Anne Bishop owns the Black Jewels Trilogy._

_**A/N:** This is a new story with characters based on an alternate universe. I want to know which one of my two stories is better so I decided to post this one up as well._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dark Meets Light **_(**A/N:** I might change this stupid title.)_

**An Unknown Twin**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A soft, comforting ball of radiant light floated at the very center of a dark circular room. The floor directly beneath it had strange markings - a symbol of some sort. The symbol seemed to be a blend of darkness and light. There was the sun - a symbol of light - and the moon - a symbol of darkness - with a star encasing the two combined symbols: the star - a symbol representing both light and darkness... either or. Thirteen colors surrounded this symbol. Thirteen colors that represented the Jewels of the Blood - both in the Realms where Darkness and Night rule and in the Realms where Light and Day dominated.

A lone figure slowly stepped towards the center of the symbol - towards the ball of light. Sapphire eyes, made darker by the lack of light in the room, stared intently at the ball. Raising his arms, he basked in the gentle light the ball was giving before wrapping his arms around it in an embrace.

Another figure emerged from the darker parts of the room and approached her. This figure was smaller, more delicate - more female.

She knew that the male had sensed her presence. However, his lack of acknowledgement did not bother her at the very least. She knew he would focus his attention on her soon enough.

"Isn't life so bleak?" a low, clear voice filled the room. It was the male. He still hadn't shifted his attention from the ball but he was now addressing her. "Everywhere I look, there are lives that seem so miniscule yet all of them have a purpose. For to have no purpose... What is the point of that existence? For the greater beings' entertainment?" He let out a chuckle. "That I do not believe."

The female could not help but smile. "Suddenly so philosophical... Should I be worried, my boy?"

The younger, golden-haired male finally unwrapped his arms from the ball of light. He slowly twisted his upper body a bit to look at the female standing behind him. He was smiling, eyes a deep sapphire blue.

"I think I'm going to visit my twin sister. Heaven knows I haven't seen Jaenelle in a couple of decades."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**A/N:** So, like or no like? Tell me which one is better. This one or the other one based on the first chapters._

_**Xynthe Saizer**_


	2. A Childhood Meeting

_**Disclaimer:** Anne Bishop owns the Black Jewels Trilogy._

_Thank you very much to those who reviewed! I was scared that no one would review this fic and I got two for the first chapter! Wow!_

_**ephona - **I'm glad you think it's interesting! I hope it remains interesting! Thank you for reviewing! You're the very first reviewer for this story so I dedicate this chapter to you! I hope you like it!_

_**kesterel2106 - **(cringes under glare) Uh... Well, I hope you're not dead yet! Or else that means I've lost a reviewer! LOL! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and that it answers some of your questions!_

_On with the story..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dark Meets Light**

**A Childhood Meeting**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_A little girl of about six years, with golden blonde hair and summer-sky colored eyes looked around the strange world around her._

_Strange in the fact that she felt so lost._

_She had never felt lost before. Never. Even though she was in a place she had never been in before, she never felt lost._

_But now, she felt as if she wasn't supposed to be in this place._

_**She did not belong here.**_

_The girl suddenly felt a presence behind her. She whipped around, eyes wide as she took a step back out of caution. What met her eyes were a pair so very similar to her own._

_In fact, she could say the said pair of eyes were identical to hers._

_The other pair of eyes were as wide as her own before it slowly went smaller before narrowing sharply._

_"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!"_

_"I **know** that!" the girl cried, clearly upset. "I don't know how I got here! One minute, I wanted to go visit the Realm of Darkness and the next, I was here!"_

_The owner of the blue eyes so much like her own frowned. It was just then that the girl took notice of the fact that the child was a boy._

_"Why would you ever want to go to the Realm of Darkness?" he asked, eyes showing confusion and suspicion. "The High Priest lives there."_

_"Saetan's my friend," the girl answered, feeling her temper spark. However, it somehow dissipated when she saw the confusion in his eyes grow, along with the suspicion._

_"Saetan? Who's Saetan?"_

_"The Priest!"_

_The boy shook his head stubbornly, golden locks flicking across his face. "His name is not Saetan. It's Darien. Where did you get the name Saetan?"_

_The girl's temper went back. "His name is Saetan," she insisted. "I have met him!"_

_"I'm sure his name is Darien," the boy continued stubbornly. "Christa told me herself and she never lies."_

_The girl was prepared to pounce on him. However, something made her stop and look closer at him._

_He carried a light Jewel - the White - and yet..._

_Something about him was dominating... His psychic scent was also very different - nothing like the males she had encountered before._

_"What's your caste?" the girl asked curiously. The boy looked genuinely surprised by the question before looking her over carefully. Finally, he answered._

_"I am a King."_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Jaenelle... Jaenelle!"

Blue eyes suddenly went into focus as a gentle yet firm hand shook her awake. A golden-eyed man was looking worriedly down at her, his attractive face showing concern.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?"

Jaenelle smiled. She hated worrying Daemon. "I'm fine. Stopfussing so much. You know I hate fussing!"

But she knew that was asking for the impossible. Jaenelle had just risen and recovered from the Healing webs. Everyone was worried that she would suddenly break - Daemon most of all.

However, the Kindred were surprised that she had risen from the Healing webs ahead of schedule. Jaenelle, however, knew the reason. And that reason has been the latest subject of her dreams since about a month ago.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_The girl wanted so much to tell the boy that he was lying - that there was no such thing as a King. However, the look in his eyes..._

_"Where am I?" the girl decided to ask._

_The boy grinned at her in grim amusement. "I don't know if this is a joke but I'll answer anyway. You are in the Realm of Light - Heaven."_

_The girl started back. Heaven? She was in a place called **Heaven**?_

_The boy, however, did not seem to notice her reaction. "And before you ask who rules it - it is currently ruled by Christa - the Lady of Light."_

_The first thing that came out from the girl's mouth was..._

_"Am I dreaming?"_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Jaenelle remembered the warm, healing light while she was in the Healing webs. Someone had been helping her recover and she knew exactly who.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_"Are you all right?" the boy asked worriedly as he knelt before the sitting girl. She had been overcome with shock that she sank to the ground._

_"I-I don't know this place."_

_"Have you lost your memory?" the boy asked urgently. "I can tell you things! Um... Let's see... Well, I'm a King. Kings have the highest position in the caste-"_

_"Kings?"_

_"Yes, Kings. They are served by females-"_

_Wait. "Females serve males?" the girl asked in disbelief. The boy merely nodded._

_"I don't know why it's that way but females have always served males."_

_The girl knew she was clearly not in the world she was supposed to be in. Standing up, with his help since she felt too weak to do it on her own, she quickly decided that she had to go back to her own world._

_"I better go," she said hurriedly. The boy looked sadly at her._

_"Will I ever see you again?"_

_The female looked at the sadness in the boy's eyes - a sadness she knew and could relate to. Suddenly, she knew that this would not be the last time they would see each other._

_"Of course you will!"_

_"What's your name?" the boy asked quickly as she turned to leave. The girl looked back at him._

_"Jaenelle. You?"_

_The boy smiled slowly - a smile that lit his eyes up - and Jaenelle instantly decided that he had a beautiful smile._

_"Lyrantern."_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

As she came to know that boy more, she learned that the smile that lit his eyes was a rare thing for him.

Jaenelle looked out at the sun that reminded him so much of her male version - in physical appearance anyway. She knew that the destined meeting was due.

Anytime soon.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**A/N:** Well? Like it or no?_

_**Xynthe Saizer**_


	3. Lyrantern

_**Disclaimer:** Anne Bishop owns the Black Jewels Trilogy._

_**Jay** - I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing. Tell me which bit is confusing and I might be able to work on it. Yes, I do not have Anne Bishop's style. I am LIGHT YEARS away from her. Thank you SO MUCH for the review!_

_Hope you all like this chapter!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dark Meets Light**

**Lyrantern**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Jaenelle rose from her bed. The sun that shone into the room was warm, gentle and inviting. She then knew.

Today was the day.

"Jaenelle?"

Daemon wrapped his arms around her from behind, his lips brushing against the junction between her shoulder and neck. Jaenelle's lips blossomed into a content smile as she reached back and buried her left hand in his hair. Daemon started pulling the fabric of her nightgown over her right shoulder when a knock suddenly came at the door.

Jaenelle slowly took her hand back and placed it on her lap while Daemon cursed viciously. Standing up, he wrapped a robe around himself and tied it close. Jaenelle looked back at the window to observe the sun, lost in her thoughts. The question now was exactly what time.

Daemon opened the door and growled at Lucivar. However, one look on his brother's face immediately leashed his temper.

"Lucivar? Are you all right?" Daemon asked, worry etched on his features. He noticed that Lucivar was slightly trembling. "Lucivar?"

"Can't you feel it, Bastard?" Lucivar asked in a soft voice, which was out of character for him.

Daemon only looked puzzled. "Feel what?"

Grabbing Daemon's wrists in a vice-like grip, Lucivar yanked his half brother out of the room. Stunned, Daemon was unable to react and almost crashed against his brother. Lucivar, however, held him to prevent their collision.

Daemon suddenly felt it.

Stepping out of Jaenelle's bedroom was like stepping out of the Darkness and into the Light. He suddenly felt so vulnerable - as if anyone who looked at him right now would see right through him. It was terrifying. It was as though he left the safety Darkness offered him - the safety his Jewels offered him.

Eyes widening, Daemon quickly tried to connect to his Black Jewels. To his immense shock and horror, he could not descend lower than the Opal.

His gaze locked with his half-brother's. His fear was reflected in those eyes as well.

"Our father is on his way here," Lucivar whispered. "But I'm not sure if he has answers. However, I do know that Cat has answers."

Daemon stepped aside to let Lucivar in. As soon as he himself was inside, he suddenly felt safe again. He knew it was Jaenelle.

The woman in question was staring outside the clear doors that lead to the balcony, a smile on her lips. The sun's rays washed over her, giving her an otherworldly appearance. It was as if she was talking to the sun...

That was impossible, right?

But knowing Jaenelle, there was no such thing as impossible.

"Cat?" Lucivar said slowly, wondering if she could hear him. Jaenelle turned her face away from the light to look at him, a small beautiful smile on her lips.

"He's coming..."

"So who's coming?"

Karla was the one who asked the question.

It was everyone who wanted to know the answer.

Jaenelle, however, only smiled secretively. "You'll see soon enough." She looked purposefully at the males. "Don't attack him."

Her First Circle, including the Kindred, along with Surreal and Falonar, were gathered in Jaenelle's bedroom. The room where Jaenelle was was the only room anywhere that felt safe.

"So it's a 'he'?" Surreal asked curiously. Jaenelle nodded. "And if I'm getting this right, he's the reason why we can't go deeper than the Opal?" Again, Jaenelle nodded, amusement in her eyes. That hint of amusement somehow eased the rest's fear. If she didn't feel threatened, neither should they.

Right?

"But how can he have this effect when he's not even here yet?" Khardeen asked anxiously. A cold silence filled the room.

Jaenelle looked like she was thinking on how to answer. That was not a good sign.

"He's... unique," she said slowly, as if unsure if 'unique' was the right word.

"Forgive me for sounding sarcastic but that's a bit obvious," Falonar stated just as slowly. Jaenelle frowned but not at him.

"You'll see when he gets here. I can't really say much about him. I haven't seen him in a while..."

"When was the last time you've seen him?" Daemon asked carefully.

Inside, he was miffed. How come he's never heard of this male until today? Was this male a threat?

"Oh, the last time I saw him was when I was nine years old. However, he's been in touch. He's also helped me a couple of times."

Saetan took the chance to speak. "Witch-child, how come we've heard of this male just now?"

"Oh, it's because-" She suddenly stopped and turned her head towards the direction of the balcony. She jumped out of her seat, a bright smile on her face. "He's here!" She ran out to the balcony, the others following her.

The first thing everyone noticed was the fact that the sun seemed so much larger that being outside was almost blinding. Everyone, except Jaenelle shielded their eyes from the brightness. However, a second later, the sun flashed and then went back to it's usual size. The First Circle looked around them, wondering what just happened. Everything felt normal as well.

Daemon tried connecting with his Black Jewels again and succeeded. He then noticed everyone looking down from the balcony. He looked down as well.

Standing on the ground underneath the balcony was a lone figure. He had a cloak around him and his head was covered as well, along with his mouth. He was looking up at them and it was impossible to say what his expression was due to the height.

Suddenly, without warning, Jaenelle jumped over the balcony and plunged towards the ground.

"Jaenelle!" Daemon, Lucivar, Saetan, Surreal and the rest yelled.

The figure down below suddenly seemed to get bigger and bigger. They then realized that he was _flying_ towards Jaenelle!

He caught her mid-air and flew up towards them, cloak billowing around him. Everyone looked at him cautiously as he perched himself on the balcony railing, Jaenelle in his arms. His face was still invisible but his eyes were just like Jaenelle's - sapphire blue.

Everyone made space for the man to jump down from the railing. He gently placed Jaenelle on her own two feet.

"I didn't expect you to jump off like that just to meet little 'ol me," a deep and very attractive voice said from underneath the cloth covering the male's mouth. "You could have waited for a handshake."

"I haven't seen you in ages! You can't expect something so mild," Jaenelle replied with a grin.

Finally, the male decided to take the cloth off his head, along with the cloth covering most of his face.

The others present gasped.

He had golden hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was the male version of Jaenelle! Only, he seemed to look younger.

"Everyone," Jaenelle said, a huge smile on her face, seemingly oblivious to the others' shock. "This is Lyrantern, the King of Kae Askavi."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
